warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Peace
Shattered Peace is the first volume in the Ravenpaw's Path series. The cat on the cover is Ravenpaw. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Ravenpaw has settled into life on the farm, away from the forest and Tigerstar's evil eye. He knows that leaving the warrior Clans was the right choice, and he appreciates his quiet days and peaceful nights with his best friend, Barley. But when five rogue cats from Twolegplace come to the barn seeking shelter, Ravenpaw's new life is threatened. He and Barley must try to find a way to overpower the rogues-before they lose their home for good. The Praise Coming Once Available Detailed Plot Summary :The book starts out with Ravenpaw explaining about his life and on the farm, saying that he liked it there, as well as the battle with BloodClan and the Twolegs. Then, Ravenpaw and Barley are running down a hill and playing. Ravenpaw does the hunters' crouch and starts to teach it to Barley. Then, Ravenpaw started to chew on some grass and instructed Barley to do it saying that they're juicy. :The next morning, Barley wakes Ravenpaw up and they both looked outside. It was snowing. When Ravenpaw goes onto the roof to take a drink of water, his tongue gets stuck and he doesn't want Barley to see him. He brings back a mouse and Barley says Ravenpaw's talking funny. Ravenpaw just says he isn't. It then says they spent the night cleaning the barn when they heard scratching at the door. Ravenpaw and Barley looked outside and there were a group of cats standing there, whose names were Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess and Pounce, pleading to come in and Willie says that his mate is about to have kits. Ravenpaw welcomed them kindly. He fed the cats and soon, the kits were born. Minty named them Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy and Sniff. Ravenpaw is very fond of them. He continued to be somewhat their "servant" and Barley doesn't seem to enjoy it but Ravenpaw is used to it, since he used to belong to a Clan. :Ravenpaw and Willie were standing on the wood below the roof of the barn when Ravenpaw explains that they can't hunt the chickens in the coop. Willie only nods and says he won't hunt them. :One day, Barley caught Snapper teaching the kits death blows but Barley says nothing to them and tells Ravenpaw when they're on the top of the barn. Ravenpaw only says it is nonsense and they needed to protect those precious kits. Then, Barley overhears Willie and Snapper talking about having their own territory but doesn't say a word about it. :Then, the group of cats are ready to leave. Ravenpaw was very sad but Barley was relieved. He cleaned the barn while Ravenpaw slept. That night, Ravenpaw and Barley discussed the cats. Ravenpaw accuses Barley of treating the cats like they were intruders. Barley tells him that since his background was with the Clan, it made a difference. :When Ravenpaw falls asleep, Barley wakes him up and escapes when the farm catches on fire. They escape but Ravenpaw tells Barley they needed to save the dogs. They dig up the metal stick holding the dog's down and run off. :Ravenpaw and Barley sleep outside of the barn. On a hunting expedition the next day, Barley finds a dead rabbit When they go to the barn, they find Willie, Tess, Pounce and Snapper on the wood below the roof. Ravenpaw greets them warmly. Then, the three cats attack the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them but it was too late and the other cats had escaped. The farmer accuses Ravenpaw and Barley for trying to steal the chickens and kicks them out. They meet Willie and the cats again and start to fight. Then, under a bush, Minty and her kits are terrified and Minty breaks up the fight saying, "They've learned their lesson!" :That night, they sleep in the rain and Ravenpaw apologizes to Barley about not listening to him, and Barley replies saying that it's okay. :The next morning, Ravenpaw sees Highstones from the distance and they decide to go there. They go into it and Ravenpaw speaks to StarClan. Bluestar, Whitestorm and Spottedleaf come and welcome him warmly. Ravenpaw is surprised that they remembered him after he left the Clans. They say that they've seen his and Barley's troubles and tells him to go to Firestar and ask for help. Ravenpaw says that he turned his back to the Clans and he doesn't deserve their loyalty anymore. Bluestar's reply is, "Maybe not, but you still have their friendship." Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf each take turns telling him good luck. When Ravenpaw wakes up, he wakes Barley up immediately telling him they need help from ThunderClan. See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery Category:Ravenpaw's Path Series Category:Shattered Peace Category:Books